The one who asks for nothing
by SilanceReader
Summary: He can't promise he will return safely. One thing for sure, he just wants her to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Set around Edo/Meiji period, but I'm not going to stress too much on the settings. So, just imagine traditional Japanese settings such as the house, culture, kimono and all sorts. There'll be a lil' bit of Japanese terms where it is necessary.**

* * *

><p>She was on her way back to her house. Only the lantern lightened up the road she took. Walking along her small tangerine orchard, she looked up the dark sky. No stars.<p>

_"hmm… it'll be raining tonight."_ she thought to herself and continued walking.

Suddenly she stopped. She was sure she heard a rustling sound coming from the other side of the tangerine trees. She brought her lantern into the direction where the sound was coming from_. Nothing. _She scuttled, deciding to go to the other side but stopped again when she heard a low groan followed by a loud sound as if something was falling. She waited until she no longer heard any sound. She stood there for long seconds, battling whether to go and check or just ran to her house that was few steps ahead. Though after a bit thought, she chose the later and made her way to the direction. She almost yelled when she saw a figure, lying unconscious on the ground.

She edged closer and brought her lantern close to the figure so she could see it better. Her heart thumping frantically she could feel it beating behind her ribs. Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped; a man was covering in blood. She bent down and slowly poked his limp body. No reaction. She shook his body gently. Still no reaction. She put two fingers under his nose to check if he was still breathing. Yes, he was. He was still alive. She let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she had been holding.

A few drops of rain fell on her skin and she quickly pulled his arm and swung it around her shoulder as her hand held his waist. It took almost all of her energy to drag him to her house. She dragged him inside her house and put him carefully on the raised floor. She cast the lantern on the step as she removed his shoes before she made her way to the corner. She took the futon and spread it on the wooden floor. She then dragged him and settled him on the futon.

She took the kettle which was hanging above the _irori_ and stepped down to the kitchen, next to the entryway, filling the kettle with water and brought it back to boil it. As she waited, she turned her attention to him. Removing his obi, she slid down his kimono off of his shoulder. Her eyes scanned the tattoos decorated on his chest but the large still fresh cut that ran from his shoulder blade to the center of his abdomen caught her attention. He was still bleeding profusely and the faint smell of the blood intruded her nose. She settled his head on the pillow as she pushed herself up and headed to the kitchen again.

She took a clean cloth and the medium wooden bucket and filled half of it with water and settled them next to the futon where he was laying. She poured the boiling water into the bucket while soaking the cloth and began to clean his wound. Occasionally she heard his weak growl when she pressed the towel on the cut. Even so, she still could see his blood dripping from the large cut, staining her futon and blanket.

She knew she couldn't do much given that his injured was something she couldn't handle. Pushing herself up, she grabbed the lantern and the umbrella which was propped against the wall, exiting her house as she rushed out to search for a doctor, hoping she could make it in time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times before completely scanning his surrounding. _Strange._ He pushed himself up to sit but a stinging sensation on his shoulder and pectoral stopped his movement. He let a low groan as he crouched. Hand on his shoulder to ease the pain. For a few moments, he put on a little pressure on the wound and he cringed in pain.

He heard a scrape sound as the door being slide. When he looked up, he saw a girl standing at the entryway. Shock written all over her face.

"You… you are awake?" she asked as she closed the door.

She stepped on the floor and knelt down across the _irori_ putting whatever she was holding by her side. "Are you all right?"

"Where am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"My house. You have been sleeping for… three days." she explained. "Just thinking of changing your bandage…"

"My sword." he uttered.

She was speechless for a while before she bowed a little. "Ah, yes!" She pushed herself up and made her way to the closet. She pulled his sword beneath the folded blankets and when she turned around, he was already on his feet.

"You are leaving?" she asked as she handed him the sword.

"There's no reason for me to stay." He replied, taking the sword in his hand. "I'll return the favor someday." he added as he unsheathed his sword, checking on the blade. He then made his way to the exit.

She followed behind him and stood on the step while he slid on his shoes. "But, you are not fully healed yet… you can take as much…"

"I'm fine." He insisted, ignoring her advice as he slid the door.

"Wait!" she pulled his arm.

The touch triggered something and he acted on reflex, he pulled her by the wrist and drew his sword. In a blink of an eye, the blade was pressed against her neck.

Her eyes widened in shock, she sucked on her breath. The killing intent was so strong, although it wasn't directly to her, but her body went numb. His gold eyes were sharp and penetrating her being as he stared.

As if just woken up, he pushed her back none too gently. He didn't mean to threaten her thus drawing his blade at her. His body just reacted on his own, instinctively protecting himself. Awkward moment passed before he cleared his throat. He gave her an apologetic look before he turned around and leave.

She panted. Hand still on her chest, calming her thundering heart. She adjusted her loosen kimono as she looked at the figure vanishing from her sight. Maybe, she really shouldn't push her luck back then. By the look at it, he wasn't an ordinary guy, he looked utterly dangerous.

* * *

><p>"Haven't found him yet?" Doflamingo paced nervously as he asked his men.<p>

"We are sorry young master. We've tried searching for looking at him at his usual spot. But we didn't see him this time." Gladius replied.

The tall man bit his thumb when he heard the answer. "It's been three days." he hissed.

"Calm down Doffy! None of us expected this to happen. When we realized, it was already too late. Just hoping he will be fine." Trebol assured him.

Doflamingo sat on his throne-like-chair as he leaned against the back rest.

"Speaking of which, what happened to those rats?"

Mentioning about the traitors, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I sent Pica's team to clean them up without any trace."

"Young master!" Dellinger sprinted towards the main room where they gathered. "Young master! Law-nii is back. He is back!" he exclaimed.

Relieve washed over each and every one of the members when they heard the news.

Doflamingo stood from his seat at the news. Moments later, he saw a figure walked slowly in the hallway. Upon seeing Law, his lips curved into a smirk, and stepped down from his throne-like-chair.

"Finally… Law!" he grinned.

As Law walked in, he looked around him, there were some faces missing because of that unfortunate incident.

"How is it going?" Law said as he stopped in front of Doflamingo.

"I underestimated them. They got us this time. Didn't expect them to call backups from outside… That Riku faction." Doflamingo hissed.

"How much we have lost?" Law questioned though he assumed, it was a big number since the business was totally failed.

"It doesn't matter. What lost is lost. But, we'll make them pay… I already sent Pica's team to do the job." Doflamingo said evilly. He raised his hand and patted on Law's shoulder. "If it wasn't you, we might suffer another loss."

"Ugh!" Law gave a low groan when Doflamingo unknowingly patted his wounded shoulder. He put his hand on his shoulder to ease the pain.

"I never expected him to send assassins and kill my men." Doflamingo said regretfully. "That merchant, he was toying us from the very beginning."

"Put that aside, where have you been Traffy?" Trebol asked as he stood before him.

"Get off!" Law replied coldly as he stepped back from him."That's none of your concern." he turned on his heels, "I'll be in my room if anything."

Doflamingo watched as the young man left the room.

"That cold bastard!" Trebol dissed.

Law stepped inside his room and shut the door. He sat down next to the low table and put his sword next to him. He took his medicine box next to the closet and fished out gauze and other several items.

Slowly he slid off his outer and inner kimono. He opened the bandage wrapped around his body slowly to check up on his wound. He knew the cut was too deep as he felt a throbbing pain when he applied the medicine to his wound. After wrapping his body, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

He was sent to keep an eye for any irregularity during the shipment. It wasn't his actual duty but rather Diamante. But Diamante was negotiating with other supplier for another incoming business, so Doflamingo sent him to take over. After finished moving the crates into the ship , they were ambushed by a group of people claimed to be a police. It was then he realized, Vergo told them beforehand that no police were on patrol on that particular day.

It was too late when a blow landed on his shoulder before he even got a chance to draw his sword. The business turned into a chaos and the Riku Group's took the opportunity to flee. The assassins weren't an ordinary ones as they were able to wipe out Diamante's entire skillful squads.

Despite the chaos he managed to find a loophole and fled. But that assassin wasn't the kind to leave things unsettled. He chased him and there were little fight between them before he could kill him and free himself. He knew he was almost losing conscious but he managed to drag himself away from the harbor. Since it was dark, he had no idea where he hauled himself to. He realized he fell on something but, his body was too heavy to move and he couldn't even open his eyes. The next thing he knew, everything went black.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Law! Can I come in?" A girl's voice calling his name.

Opening his eyes, he slid on his Kimono and crossed his legs as he sat properly. "Come in." he replied.

He watched as the door slowly opened and revealed Baby 5, bringing a tray of food. She edged until she reached him and put the tray on the low table in front of him.

"I thought you were already dead." She said calmly.

He huffed in annoyance as he took the chopsticks and began to eat his meal.

"Poor young master! Not only we've lost lot of capable men, we suffered a great loss too" She stated as she put her hand on her cheek.

"What about the dead?" He asked ignoring her small complaint.

"Vergo-san." Baby 5 replied shortly.

Law nodded.

"But Law, where have you been?" She asked curiously.

He then remembered about the orange hair girl who nursed him and then he cast the thought aside. There was a long pause before he looked up at Baby 5. "Does it matter?"

Baby 5 shook her head and let out a sigh. "You make us worry… especially young master."

"I thought you were with Pica." Law stated.

Baby 5 snorted and rose to her feet. "It's no use talking with you. I'm leaving! You can wash your own dishes."

He heard her footsteps as she exited his room. Slowly he finished his meal.

* * *

><p>Few days later…<p>

Law was walking in the hallway into his room when he bumped into Trebol.

"Laaawww!" Trebol called out as he walked towards Law.

"What do you want?" Law asked in annoyance.

"Woaah! Calm down kid!" Trebol replied as he pulled something out of his sleeve.

Noticing the brown envelop, Law's eyes narrowed.

"Take care of this tonight!" Trebol reminded him as he walked off.

From the porch, Baby 5 and Buffalo watched Law headed to the main gate of the mansion.

"Hmmm… it's gonna be rain tonight." Baby 5 crooned as she propped her chin on the support.

"Let's go Baby 5… we have work to do." Buffalo said as he pushed himself up from the porch.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Enjoy yourself men!" Doflamingo raised his sake cup followed by his fellow underlings.

Law was sitting on the porch enjoying his drink alone ignoring the loud noise surrounding him.

"Law! Why are you sitting alone?" Buffalo called out. "Come join us here!" he offered a seat next to the empty _zabuton._

Law let out a small huff as he rose from the porch. He joined in the feast as he sat next to Buffalo.

"They thought they can get away after messing up with young master," Dellinger declared happily. "We pay them back."

Another cheering came after the announcement.

"All right men!" Doflamingo spoke. "Since we get back what we lose, you can _feast _all you want tonight!" he said with a wicked laugh.

The door slid open and Disco came in, bringing along prostitutes he chose to entertain his guests or rather his boss then he left the room.

"That is why I don't see woman here." Vergo stated.

Doflamingo grinned at his fellow henchman. "There's no way I can bring the women here, right Vergo?"

"Hmm… I see faces I know." Vergo commented when he saw familiar faces.

"Well… we are pretty nice to women," Doflamingo chugged his sake. "Rather than killing them, we can make money from them. It's all about business." he added.

Not only the Donquixote Groups smuggling and doing varied of illegal businesses, they also engaged in human trafficking, slavery as well as prostitution. The red-light district was solely owned by Donquixote Group. But it was all hidden under the name of Joker. And was successfully covered by Vergo who worked as a Police Commissioner.

"Yes!" Vergo said as he drank his sake.

"It was all thanks to your hard work." Doflamingo praised him.

"It's easy as peas, Joker." Vergo stated.

Law only watched his surrounding from his seat. Watching as his fellow colleagues having their fun with the prostitutes. It was an ugly sight. Really. But, he himself was accompanied by one of the prostitutes.

"Oi Law!" Doflamingo called out. "You can buy one for yourself you know." He suggested as he grinned at him.

Law snorted as he rose to his feet and exited the room.

"He is always like that." Buffalo commented as he watched his friend disappeared behind the door.

"Let him be Buffalo," Gladius stated. "Just enjoy yourself." he added.

The noise still could be heard even though he already closed the door. He walked down the stairs and strolled along the hallway. As he walked leisurely, he heard noise coming from the back yard. He stopped walking and made his way to the direction.

There, he saw few women lined up, hands tied and blindfolded as they kneeled down.

_"Newcomers."_ he thought to himself as he leaned against one of the pillar. He had no interest but since he had nothing to do, wasting some of his time on that unimportant business might worth rather than staying in the room full of _idiots_.

He studied as Disco talked to them, maybe explaining to the soon-to-be-prostitutes about their future jobs. He could see the unwillingness and objections written all over their faces. But fate chose not to side with those unfortunate women. It was either they had so much debt and couldn't pay or they were sold by their family for money.

He was about to leave when he saw a familiar figure among the women. He studied her long and realized he knew her. Without a second thought he stepped down and headed towards Disco.

Disco stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ah… Law-san?"

"Why is she here?" Law asked as he pointed to her.

Disco flipped the papers in his hand. "Unpaid debts."

Law glanced down at her. "How much is the debt?"

"More or less… twenty five thousand…"

"Consider it settled" Law cut him off.

"Eh?" Disco was shocked. "What?"

"I buy her." He stated.

"But… but… the boss will…"

"Tell this to him, I took his offer," he ordered, "He will understand."

"O-Of course… if it is Law-san." he agreed nervously and gestured his men to bring her inside.

"If you please Law-san, follow me to the office. It's better to do the _business_ formally." Disco offered.

In the office, Law read the details on the paper about her while Disco was preparing something for the business.

"An agreement?" Law questioned.

"Well, for a record. Joker will need this some time later." Disco explained.

Law flipped and read the content of the agreement. All of sudden, he slammed the paper on the table with a loud bang. "When I say I buy her, I mean to buy her whole. She's not going to stay in this place."

"But Law-san… Joker will kill me if..." Disco stopped dead when he felt the blade pressed against his neck.

"Either you find a good excuse or die here." Law threatened as he pressed his blade a bit deeper causing blood to drip from the shallow cut.

Disco gulped as he nodded agree. "That… that settled, Law-san..."

Law pulled back to his seat and re-sheathed his sword. He rose to his feet and exited the office. "I'll take her."

Once outside, he saw her kneeled and guarded by two of Disco's underlings. Disco came out and ordered his men to release her.

Free from her blindfold, she looked up to the person who bought her. Brown eyes met the gold one. Silent descended as they stared one another. She still remembered the sharp stare which penetrating into her soul and came to recognize who he was. There was no way she could forget the intense glare. Quickly she bowed down and uttered her thanks, repeatedly.

"Little miss," Disco called out. "From now on, he is your master…"

Before Disco finished his sentence, Law grabbed her by the arm and frogmarched her until they were outside the brothel. He let her go. He then walked and gestured her to follow him.

She slowly following behind him. She didn't know why he bought her, if he did for himself, although she hated it, she at least should feel grateful. It was so much better than staying in the prostitution house and pleasuring men her whole life. But she would probably have to follow him for the rest of her life. He was now her _master_. And she had to obey everything he ordered. He could also do anything to her as he pleased since she was his slave.

"Your key?"

His voice pulled her from her thought. She looked at him. "Ke… key?" she asked in confusion but then she realized when she looked around. They were already standing in front of her small house. Slowly she stepped forward and fumbling through the barrel next to the door.

She showed him the key. "You… you bought this house too?"

He hummed his reply as he took the key and unlocked the door. He slid it open and stepped inside. Lit up the lantern, he scanned around the house, still remembered the inner layout although he didn't pay attention to it first time he was there. It was a small house but it was cozy and comfortable. He sat on the step, removing his shoes.

She stood by the door. Her heart beating frantically as she watched him. She knew she couldn't avoid this situation. She liked it or not, she was already him. He owned her, her house, her life, her being, everything. To free herself from him, she had to pay the money back but what she had wasn't even enough to pay half quarter of her debt. She blamed her poor self.

"Why are you standing there?" Law asked. "Get the futon ready."

She was almost freaked out when he said that. Did he really… would he…. She wanted to cry and run at the same time. But where to? She knew this would be coming but didn't expect it to be coming this soon. Was he going to declare his claim on her tonight? She was not ready yet. This was too early. What should she do?

After giving it a deep thought, she stepped into the house, walked past him as she headed to the corner. She didn't care anymore. _Men are always men_. And he was one.

Picking the mattress, she laid it on the floor. If this meant a payback, then what options she had. She only had her body which wasn't hers anymore. Whatever happened that night, that was because of her worst luck.

He was still crouched down on the step, his back towards her as he waited her to finish her task.

"The futon is ready." She said with a low voice. She kneeled next to the futon, waiting patiently. Maybe he would let her go after this.

When he turned around, he looked at her in confusion. "Where do you sleep?" he asked.

She gave him a quizzical look. No words coming out from her mouth.

As if could read her mind, he asked, "Is it wrong if I stay here?"

He already bought the house, what right she had to say no. She shook her head slowly. "No… but…" she cleared her throat. She wanted to ask something but she just had no idea how to say it.

Noticing her confusion he put his sword next to him and moved to the futon. He laid with his back facing her. He explained. "I like this house and I'm buying it."

She stared at him, puzzling. He had no reason to buy the house either.

"And… to return the favor, I allow you to stay here… that if you still remember." he added.

Upon hearing him said that, she felt relieved. Now she remembered, he did say that last time. But it was just a small favor compared to what he had done. She bowed down again. Deep down inside, she was thankful. "Thank you… I will remember this kindness."

She moved to her closet, took another futon and spread it on the remaining spot next to him. She positioned herself on the futon and laid facing the wall in front of her. The feeling sure was different because this time, the person sleeping behind her wasn't unconscious.

Thinking back, she didn't know his name yet. Turning her head slightly, she asked, "Your name?"

There was a long pause before he replied her. "Trafalgar Law."

She formed a smile when she heard his response. "Nami."

Law reached out to the lantern above him and ceased out the fire. The whole room slowly filled with darkness.

* * *

><p>"What? He bought a woman?" Doflamingo questioned as he brought the cup to his lips.<p>

Disco nodded nervously.

"Not that I mind. First time ever," Doflamingo mumbled to himself "But, who's that girl?"

"She is…" Disco placed the paper in front of Doflamingo. "here."

He took the paper from the table and read the details. Nothing important. She was just a poor girl who lived in the small house at the hill.

"Hmmm… she is..." Doflamingo paused for a moment before his lips curved into a wide grin. "What a fate. Did he name the price?" he turned to Disco.

"He said… he took your offer." Disco explained in a low voice.

Doflamingo chuckled. "That brat! Fine. I understand." he laughed as he pressed his palm on his face. "You can go now." he said to Disco.

After Disco exited the office. Trebol turned his attention to Doflamingo.

"What is it Doffy? Do you think Law is plotting something?" Trebol asked.

There was a pause before Doflamingo smirked. "No! He would not" then he examined the paper in his hand. "Vergo…!" he called out.

Vergo who sat on the porch looked up to Doflamingo.

"Keep an eye on this girl." Doflamingo ordered and passed the paper to him through Trebol.

Vergo looked at the paper for a while and nodded, "Understood.".

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Law was walking in the hallway as he made his way to the main room.

"Good morning Law."

Law felt a hand patted his shoulder but didn't bother to turn around.

"Heard you bought one of my women last night," Senor Pink stated as he walked by his side. "How was it? Good?"

Law ignored his question and walked ahead of him.

"Bastard!" Senor Pink cursed under his breath as he chuckled.

When they reached the main room, the other members were already there. Law took his place between Buffalo and Baby 5.

"Law! Is it true that you bought a woman?" Baby 5 nudged his arm as she whispered.

"What?" Buffalo shocked as he turned to Law.

"I thought you heard it good Buffalo. Doflamingo did offer me the chance." Law replied.

"Yes, I know! But Law… you… you… you wouldn't…"

"What a big fuss?" suddenly a voice interrupted. "Law is a man too."

Doflamingo appeared behind them as he swung his arms around Law's and Buffalo's shoulder.

Buffalo and Baby 5 cocked their head just to see Doflamingo stood behind them.

"Young master!" the both exclaimed at the same time.

"How was your night Law?" Doflamingo asked without expecting an answer as he made his way to his throne-like-chair.

"You pervert little brat!" Trebol poked Law's cheek as he provoked him. "You didn't return last night."

Twitching in annoyance, Law pushed the guard of his sword with his thumb. The action was enough to make Trebol back out and stopped provoking him completely.

Doflamingo grinned at the sight before he stood and called for their attention. After briefing about their next mission, each group, led by their respective leader left the main room except Trebol, Law, Buffalo, Baby 5 and Pica.

Trebol took out a brown envelop and passed it to Law. Without saying anything Law accepted and slid it inside his kimono.

"Just a reminder again Law, don't kill women. They worth the money." Doflamingo reminded, patting Law's shoulder.

Law turned on his heels as he left the main room.

"What about that girl Doffy?" Trebol asked when he no longer saw Law.

"Hm?" Doflamingo looked at Trebol from the corner of his eyes and understood who he was referring to. "Who knows." He replied as he stared at the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>Notes;<p>

Irori – sunken fireplace

Zabuton – small pillow to sit on

**Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**P/S: Sorry again for the typos and grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo... maybe... Took long to update the new chapter. But this chapter is kinda short. Next time, I'll write longer than this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just when Law closed the door to his room, he bumped into Baby 5.<p>

"Eh, Law? You are here?" She asked in confusion. "When did you arrive?"

"Just… this morning." He replied casually. The both then walked together to the main room where all the others were waiting.

"So, this is just a family meeting." Baby 5 stated.

Law looked around his surroundings and noticed there were only top officers and their respective reliable forces in that room. As usual, he would take his spot next to Buffalo. Baby 5 took a spot next to him. Even though he was one of the top officers, he rarely took his seat with the other senior officers. He would rather stand along with the both since he felt comfortable with them. After all, they spent almost all of their time together during childhood and before he was offered the top position.

From far away, he saw Doflamingo and Trebol walked along the hallway. As they walked past them, Trebol gave him a wicked grin, which he disliked a lot. As Doflamingo took his seat in his throne-like-chair, he looked at Law and sighed.

"I told you not to kill those women." He pointed at Law. "If you keep killing them, you are going to ruin my business."

"If they don't fight much, I would let them go." Law replied nonchalantly, "Freely."

Doflamingo sighed dismissively. "You…? Tch! Senor Pink would fit the job." he gave up. "Anyway, there is something I want to ask you."

Law glanced at him again waiting for his question.

"What exactly are you planning to do to that girl?"

Law let out a soft huff, "You know I bought her from your very whorehouse Doflamingo, so I expect you, of all people, know the reason already." he stated sardonically.

"Law," Baby 5 whispered as she nudged him and warned the young male to behave.

Doflamingo stared at him through his glasses. And later he laughed, somehow getting the meaning behind his words. "Ho… so you are planning on using her?" He leaned forward and spoke, "Let's hear you out, shall we?"

"It would be better if I let her stay in that house. It was hers to begin with. No one will ask nor do they even care. After all, she can take care of that house while I am away." Law explained.

"And… in what way she is useful?" Doflamingo asked.

Law smirked at him, "What do you think of a woman and a man staying together?" he asked back.

The whole room then went silence as if they were thinking for an answer to the question.

"An affair? It sounds very suggestive in a dirty way." Diamante answered.

Law snarled at Diamante, "I am different from you!"

"And in what way we are different, huh?" Diamante asked. "I do keep my women." He proudly admitted.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Senor Pink interjected when he saw Law almost stepped forward, "For a man, it's not weird to keep a woman or two-"

"Enough!" Doflamingo cut them off. "I see. A cover up, huh?" he chuckled. "By any chance, do you know who is she?"

Law lifted his gaze to Doflamingo, "Does it really matter?"

There was a long pause before Doflamingo replied, "No! Not really." he shook his head as he looked at the younger male. "It really does not matter." he mumbled lowly.

"She saved my life once." Law stated.

Doflamingo raised his brows, "She did? Why I never heard of this?" he asked as he studied him. Realization hit him, "Could it be…?"

"Yes. For three days, she took care of me."

"She knew you." Doflamingo chuckled, "So you are paying your debt? How unusual."

"She might think I am paying her debt." Law stated. "… Just let her think it that way."

"Cruel aren't you?" Doflamingo grinned, "What if, she is sent to keep an eye on you?" he stared at him.

Law gave him a long stare before he replied, "I'm sure your men do a background checking before selling her off." He paused. "Rest assured! I have her life the moment she saved me."

"You little..." Doflamingo laughed. He nodded. "I would rather you don't kill her. Just sell her back to _Joker_ could do." he suggested.

Law huffed in annoyance.

"By the way Law," Trebol headed to Law and held out a brown envelops which Law accepted.

"Clean everything up!" Doflamingo ordered. He then turned his attention to the other officers. "So Diamante, how is it going on?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hm? A cover up, eh?" A woman propped her head with her hands as she lay on her stomach watching the man sitting on the porch.

"What do you think?" Doflamingo turned his head to look at her.

"That's just so not him." She mumbled as she pushed herself up and reached out for her under robes, putting it on. The futon left spread on the floor as she joined him to the porch.

Sitting behind him, she snaked her hand to his chest and leaned her chin against his shoulder, "Does it make you feel uneasy, _danna_?" she stroked her fingers lightly on the exposed skin of his chest.

"Because he isn't that kind of guy, I believe." he explained as he sipped the remaining sake.

"Man is always a man." She replied. "Or, do you think he will betray you?"

He chuckled, "No. You know him very well too." he brushed her wrist with his fingers.

"He's just like you." She hummed softly, "But _danna_, instead of having an affair, why not tell Law to stay with her?" she suggested as she rocked their body slowly.

"What do you mean?" He leaned back a little for a comfort as his body swung along with hers.

"Young unmarried couple, staying together, it doesn't give out a good impression, does it?" she pointed out.

"… You are right." He replied. "Then, what do you have in mind?"

"Law is one of your shadows, why don't just keep him in the shadow?" She asked. "You know he won't betray you, so just let him stay with her. If he keeps going back and forth, he will expose himself too much, don't you think so?"

He muted as if thinking over her suggestion. Then, he slowly turned his head to look at her and then he smirked. "I'll think about that later." He returned his gaze to the moon.

* * *

><p>How many weeks had it been? When she woke up in the morning, he was nowhere to be seen, like he was never there. She even had no idea where he went. And, his <em>futon<em> was already folded neatly at the corner of the room, meaning that he had returned that night but his meal which she left on the table for his dinner the night before was still untouched. _Always like that_. She wondered if he noticed that or simply didn't want to accept food from her.

With a sigh, she tidying up the table, she decided to reheat the meal if it was still good. At her current situation, there was no way she could be picky about the food that she would eat. Having a place to stay, even though it would be hard was good enough rather than being a prostitute. _Prostitute? _She cringed at the thought. He just saved her from that. Had she not found him, she probably won't be here, in that small house.

When she looked around that house, her childhood memories flashed in front of her mind. Her mother and her sister. In that small house, they lived together. Even though the house was small, but it was still comfortable. She smiled to herself as she reminiscing her good memories.

It was rare, but that night, he was there. Sitting on the step, turning his back to her. She sat silently by the _irori_, waiting for her food to cook. She was hesitating at first, but it was just polite to serve food to him, she thought. So she did.

"What's this?" He looked at the food and then at her.

She was a bit shock at first but then managed to reply him, "It's no different cooking for one as well as for two. So, eat up." he lowered her gaze as she brought the tray to her lap.

He glanced at the food and then looked at her again. "Just forget what you saw last time." he warned.

She snapped her eyes at him. For a moment, his gaze locked hers she couldn't even blink. His cold stare sent chill down her spine. She was almost suffocating, remembering the same threat he posed back then, she realized what he meant. Swallowing hard, she answered, "Yes."

He then glanced away from her.

She slowly backed out and returned to the small table. She realized her hands were trembling as she held the chopsticks. Her other hand reached out for her face, instinctively wiping away the tears she didn't realize falling from her eyes. She was scared.

For the first time, she lost her appetite. She sat there, unmoved, telling herself she would be fine. It didn't work at all until she heard his footsteps. Her heart beating so fast she could feel it behind her ribs. But gradually calming down when she saw him settling himself to sleep from the corner of her eyes.

When she was sure he was already asleep, she slowly turned her head to the back, glancing at the untouched tray of food she served for him. As she thought, he didn't eat at all.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Every night he returned, his futon as well as dinner were ready. She was already asleep. As soon as he removed his shoes, he went directly to the futon and slept.

Just before dawn he woke up, before she even did, folding his futon and put it in the corner, after that he left. That was what he had been doing every time. During the day, he stayed in the mansion where they always gathered and discussed about their plans and mission.

Sometimes he went away for a week or two. But still, every time he returned, his futon was ready and meal was served like always.

And that particular night, after he went out for a "_special_" mission Doflamingo assigned him and Gladius, he went straight to _home_. Slowly he slid opened the door, not to wake her up. It was quite dark since she already put out the lantern. His hands fumbling over, searching for a lantern he remembered in one of the wall near the door. Granted, he found it.

He lit it on and made his way to the step. He sat there for a while. Somehow, unconsciously, he turned his head to back, knowing where she left his meal. He stared at the table which covered with cloth. Slowly he scooted closer to the table, removing the cover.

She really put much work on it seeing how the meal served in quite a manner. He thought. Then, he reached out for the bowl and began eating. It was already cold anyway, but still it tasted good. For the first time in his life, he felt he ate very delicious rice.

She blinked for several times before she pushed herself up. First thing she did was looking at her side. When she saw there was no longer a futon, she snapped her eyes to the corner just to see it folded nicely. "_So, he had returned."_ she thought to herself. She sighed and then moved her eyes to look at the food she sure was left untouched.

Her eyes blinked in surprised when she saw the table was set on the small closet. She looked for the dirty dishes in the kitchen, but all clean. That must mean he washed his own. But what important to her was that, he ate the food she cooked for him. That was enough to make her smile in happiness.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She was just preparing the dinner when he returned that night. He was early than any other days. Her eyes followed him as he crouched down the step.

"Have… have you eaten?" She asked. To her surprise, he pushed herself and sat in front of the table. Her lips curved in a smile. Without much talking, she served him and the both ate in silence. Ever since that day, every so often he returned before dinner and she made sure, the dinner was ready when he returned.

* * *

><p>"She rarely made contact with the outside world." Vergo explained as he kept chewing his food.<p>

"So she isn't a spy?" Diamante interrupted, setting his sight in front of him.

"I don't think so." Vergo assured.

"Don't be so sure!" Doflamingo who sat facing the stall warned them as he sipped his drink.

Each of them faced different direction as they sat on the stool, having their secret meeting.

"Law was sent to kill the owner of the restaurant where she worked at, there could be a possibility she wants revenge." Vergo suggested.

"Was she related to the owner of the restaurant?" Diamante asked again.

"Just some acquaintance," Doflamingo replied. "Probably."

"Then, there is no need for revenge either." Diamante stated.

"No… it's more than that." Doflamingo sighed. "Poor beings! So unfortunate." he chuckled.

Vergo and Diamante respectively looked at Doflamingo from the corner of their eyes.

"You know something don't you, Joker?" Vergo asked suspiciously.

* * *

><p>It had been almost four months since they stayed together. Not so much she knew about him except knowing he was dangerous, though now, she wasn't even sure to what extent. He never asked her anything and they hardly ever talked. Sometimes, she wanted to ask, but herself conscious restrained her back. The question left unanswered deep inside her.<p>

She knew she should run away from him ever since he threatening her, she could. But she didn't. She still couldn't figure it out why, but she knew it had nothing to do with returning the favor or to pay back her debt to him.

She still didn't know where he was during the day. He only returned at night just to dine and sleep. There were some nights he didn't show up at all. Sometimes, for almost a week. Only an empty _futon_ next to her when she woke up. But she never wondered, because she knew he would return, no matter what. She didn't know for sure what exactly he was doing but somewhere deep inside her telling her, he was engaging in some wrong doings, she was sure of it. Many times she saw him return with hands covered in blood. But all she did was just watching him cleaning his hands in the kitchen.

During meal, they ate in silence, always. Just the two of them, with only the lantern to lighten up their surroundings. He never said anything, he never complained. After eating, he would just slumped himself on the _futon_ comfortably, at the same spot, just next to the _irori_. His sword was placed behind him to mark his territory, which she would and should never cross. She didn't. She knew her place and would always keep the distance.

As she stirred the soup, she heard someone slid the door open. Upon seeing Law closed the door, she turned her attention to the soup.

Law sat on the step and set his sword next to him. She spared him a quick glance, taking in the sight of his broad shoulder. He would always do that, sitting on the step with his back facing her, until she called him for meal.

Setting the low table, she called him. With just that call, he rose to his feet and sat across her. As always.

As they were eating her frugal meal in silence, suddenly he broke the silence.

"I… won't be here for a week."

Nami stopped eating and raised her head to look at him.

"… so, don't wait." he added.

There was a brief silent moment before she replied "Yes." Her voice was low. She didn't know why, but it was the first time he talked to her like that. It simply made her happy. At least now, he acknowledged her presence.

He didn't sleep yet. He stared blindly at the burning cinders. He wasn't really sure why he told her, he just felt like he needed to, he wanted to let her know he wouldn't return. He didn't expect that reaction though. Probably because she got used to it, she simply said yes and then, she said nothing as if she understood very well.

Normally, he wouldn't say anything. Yes, he did buy the house; he did buy her, let her stay in the house to _take care_ of he had no reason to tell everything he had been doing to her. That house only served as his resting point, to say the least. But that night, when he saw her serving the meal, he realized, that was what she had been doing every day, for the past months.

He remembered every time he returned late at night, the meal was already served on the table, his _futon_ was ready, spreading neatly next to her while she was already asleep. She probably always did the same even when he didn't return. She probably was waiting for him. _Every day_.

It made him curious. Curious as why she did that. He knew she wasn't that stupid, she probably knew what kind of "job" he engaged with. He knew she noticed that already. She should be afraid. She should run away when she had a chance, which he believed, plenty of times. But, every time he returned, she was still there. She never asked nor did she talk about it. What made her stay? Was she really trying to pay her debt by doing so?

It didn't bother him at first, but when he thought about it, he was actually wondering. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the heavy weight of sleep dragged him into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Notes;<p>

Danna: Master/ Geisha's patron

**Hope you guys enjoy this update.**

**And yes! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follow. You guys rock! If I am not that busy, will be updating next week. :). _Not a promise okay!_  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola~**

* * *

><p>She was just finished stacking the firewood in the kitchen for the incoming winter when she heard a greeting. Getting up, she headed to the door and slid it open partly just enough to see the guest. She saw two men stood in front of her house. One was a very tall, muscular and tanned man wearing sunglasses while the other was average as Law.<p>

"Yes?" She asked in confusion.

"I believe Law is staying here?" The tall man asked.

Nami slowly nodded.

He smiled. "Can we come in?"

She was hesitated at first but when he introduced himself as Law's family members, she let them in.

"So-sorry… please come in." She stated as she stepped aside allowing him to enter.

When Doflamingo entered the house, he scanned the surroundings. That house was quite small and could afford two people or a small family at times. Even so, it was neat, cozy and homey. He set himself on the step of the entryway.

She was about to make tea when Doflamingo spoke. "Don't trouble yourself little miss. We won't take long." he said as he waved his hand. "Do you know why we come here?"

Nami shook her head slowly as she put the kettle back and stood by the _kamado_. The other guy stood by the door as if he was guarding.

"How was Law doing?" He asked.

"He's just fine" She replied unsure of her own answer.

"He rarely returns home." he stated.

She looked up at him. Judging from his kimono, only a family of upper class status could own such expensive fabric. Law wore that one too, sometimes. Now that he mentioned about Law was part of his family, she wondered why Law stayed with her, in that worn out house, while he probably could live better in his own house.

"What?" Doflamingo asked.

As if just waking up, she shook her head, "Nothing!" and then added, "He told me he'll be away for a week."

Doflamingo raised his brows. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

She shook her head.

Doflamingo nodded. "Do you know what he's doing?"

"No" she replied.

"Do you want to know?" He stared at her, examining her expression.

Unsure how to answer, she looked down, unaware of the smile crept upon Doflamingo's smile.

"That's dangerous little miss" Doflamingo grinned. "Staying with stranger you know nothing about." He propped his body with his hands as he leaned backwards while his ankle sat atop of his knee of the other leg. "There's a probability you will get killed."

She snapped her head up to look at Doflamingo.

"Yes!" Doflamingo nodded as if he was replying her unvoiced question. "Let me tell you this beforehand. Your man is dangerous. Everything about him is dangerous."

He stopped to scrutinize her expression, "There are even more dangerous people chasing after his life, if you are unlucky, you may get killed before him."

She fixed her gaze on him. _"That explained everything_." she thought. How many times she saw Law wash off the blood from his hands yet she didn't ask anything and pretended not to see anything. He never said anything about that either.

"Why?" She asked.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Nothing! I'm just telling you what is he doing. Surprised?!"

She slowly shook her head.

He raised his brows in amusement, "I'm impressed. You have seen it for yourself right?"

She nodded.

"You are quite sharp, little miss" He chuckled. "Then, why are you still staying with him?"

There was a long silent. The question she never knew the answer herself. "_Why am I still staying with him?"_

His lips curved into a smirk before he pushed himself up and headed to the door. "Ah well! maybe we shall take our leave. It's nice to have a chat with you." He stood by the door and turned his head to her, "Anyway, give this to him once he returned." He took out an envelop from his sleeve and handed it to her.

"And, send my regards to him… I am Doflamingo by the way." he bade farewell as he and Gladius walked off.

Nami stood by the door as she watched the both disappeared through her tangerine orchard. His question still lingered in her mind and she regretted she still couldn't find the answer. She then stared at the envelop in her hand.

Doflamingo and Gladius walked down the hill.

"What about that envelop, young master?" Gladius questioned as he tailed Doflamingo. "Why do you give her that? Can't you just give it to Law directly once he is back?"

"It's quicker! Law probably goes straight to his second house." Doflamingo replied. "I'm sick of waiting for him."

"But, there is no need to give her that." Gladius disapproved.

"She is very well aware of what Law is doing," He explained. "I bet."

"But young master…"

"Are you worried too much about your little brother?" Doflamingo teased.

"He is not." Gladius retorted.

"Let's not just worry about her. She is just... the same as him," Doflamingo replied as he shoved his hands to his pocket. "A lost cat."

Gladius went silent and decided not to object anymore. Probably the young master had planned something.

"But young master, aren't you taking a risk here?" Gladius pointed out, "We still don't know anything about her."

"She isn't a big threat as of now. I'm more worried about Law." Doflamingo stated.

"What do you mean?" Gladius confused.

* * *

><p>Nami meandered around her orchard that afternoon. Looking back at the trees, she remembered the first time she found him that night. He was badly wounded he could probably die if she hadn't found him. Now she wondered, was he always dealing with the danger it was almost taking his life? She sighed as she turned her attention to the horizon. She really was dealing with a dangerous man herself. But for some unknown reason, she felt safe.<p>

"What are you doing?"

She turned around just to see he was standing behind her. She bowed a bit before him.

"Welcome back." Well, it was awkward for her to say it but that was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw him.

Law glanced at her as he walked past her, he sat on the ground as he watched the horizon. Nami was still standing behind him, her eyes returned to the horizon. None of them were talking, respectively lost in their own thought as they watched the evening sunset. They stayed there in silence until the sun set and darkness deepened.

At the centre of the house, with just a single lantern, Law was sitting crossed-legs while cleaning the blade of his _nodachi_. Nami on the other hand sat across him while sewing torn clothes. She stopped her work when she remembered about Doflamingo. She put her work down and looked at him.

"Doflamingo… dropped a visit few days ago." She looked at him, examining his reaction.

Law stopped and averted his gaze to hers. "What did he want?"

She rose to her feet and headed to the closet, pulling out the drawer and fished out the brown envelop.

Law watched until she returned to her seat. His eyes moved to her hand as she placed the brown envelop on the floor. He picked it up and looked at her. "Did he say anything?"

"He sent his regards." she replied shortly.

"Else?" he stared at her. Knowing Doflamingo, he must be plotting something.

"That… you rarely came home."

When he opened the envelop, his frown deepened.

"I believed he must have told you something really unnecessary" Law stated as he shifted his gaze to her.

"Probably, he was just warning me" She replied as she started to fold the clothes.

His eyes followed her as she moved to the closet and putting the clothes into the drawer. She then took the futon which was neatly folded next to the closet and spread it on the floor.

"I'm not sure what kind of danger you bring yourself." she added. "But certainly I am aware of it before Doflamingo told me." she looked at him, "You… kill people…"

He did not say yes nor he denied. He stared at her as she worked on the futon. Speaking of which, now that she knew and was aware of it, he wondered if she was afraid of him. "Are you afraid?"

"A little bit." she replied calmly.

"Then, why don't you flee when you get the chance?" He tested her.

She stopped working and stared at the blanket in her hand. The big question "WHY". She hand been thinking about it ever since Doflamingo asked her. Maybe, it wasn't really the answer she wanted but, it was the answer she was seeking for. A small smile crept upon her lips as she replied him, "I… have no where to go."

He stared back at her, noticing the empty smile she gave to no one. _"No where to go, huh?"_ He repeated almost like a whisper. His eyes watching as she worked on laying out each of the layer and putting the pillows on each futon.

She tilted her head to him, signaling him she had done making his bed.

He re-sheathed his sword and rose to his feet, bringing the lantern along and put it above their heads. He placed his sword between them and slid into his futon, putting off the lantern as he laid down.

* * *

><p>"Young master, Law hasn't returned yet? Pica-sama and Lao G-sama were already here" Buffalo asked as he looked around him.<p>

Doflamingo shook his head. "As long as he finished his job, that's fine" he raised his feet on the table. "If he plans to stay at his woman's house, it's fine too"

Gladius cocked his head to Doflamingo. He remembered what Doflamingo said few days ago.

_/ "I'm more worried about Law."_

_"What do you mean?" Gladius asked. _

_"To think that Law can sleep around her..." Doflamingo voiced out._

_"I don't see a problem there." Gladius said. "Isn't is just normal?" _

_"That's the problem." Doflamingo pointed out and turned to look at Gladius. "Being able to sleep around stranger… he lets his guard down."_

_Gladius was speechless. He would never think that Doflamingo would think that far. _

_"Or maybe I am thinking too much." Doflamingo brushed the thought off. _

_"Maybe because she is harmless." Gladius remarked, But young master, I am sure, if you order him to kill her, he will do it." he added._

_"The thing is, will he be able to draw his sword to her?" he voiced out with a regret tone._

_Gladius fell silence for a moment, understanding Doflamingo's concern. Although he didn't know the answer yet, all he could do was to reassure him, "Don't worry young master, I'm sure Law knows your order is absolute."_

_"Hope you were right." He agreed./_

"Young master! Young master!" Dellinger called excitedly as he ran into the main room. "Law-nii has returned" he exclaimed. "He has returned"

Gladius' eyes landed on the figure appeared in the hallway. No matter how he looked at him, he still felt he looked the same old Law. The Law he knew who was cold and merciless.

Doflamingo put his feet down as he sat properly and watched until Law stood across the table, in front of him. He grinned. "So she told you?"

"What are you planning Doflamingo?" Law asked with a deep frown.

"Nothing in particular." Doflamingo propped his chin with his hand. "Just dropped a visit."

"What is this?" he showed the envelop in front of him with his other hand.

"It's just as you see." Doflamingo replied. "An empty envelop."

Law paused for a moment as he looked at the envelop in his hand and narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you, by any chance, testing her?"

"No." Doflamingo denied. "It's a message." he explained. "She didn't tell you?"

Law's frown deepened.

"You rarely returned home after every mission. Like you spend almost all of your time with her." Doflamingo explained. "I am jealous, you know."

"That's not the point. Why are you giving this to her? I thought you are the last person to expose my identity to some stranger."

"Stranger?" He stared at Law, "You don't seem to mean what you said." he commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing!." Doflamingo replied. "Anyway, as of lately, police keep an eye on the trades. Of course, they didn't find anything yet." he leaned against the backrest, "But, this isn't a good news you know. Someone is supplying the information to the police."

"… and?" Law frowned. "You want me to find out?"

"No… no… no…! That's not it. Gladius and Pica can take care of that, but you…" He sighed, "It'll be too dangerous if they see you."

"Your point is?" Law asked in confusion.

"As of now, I won't be doing anything. So do you." Doflamingo explained, "Until I decide on the next move, don't come here." he ordered, "I'll tell you when the time is right."

"…" Law gave him a long stare before he nodded, "Understand."

* * *

><p>Nami was sitting on the futon, occasionally glancing at the door as she waited for him. She felt like she had been waiting for him long enough she felt her eyes began to feel heavy. Turning the lantern low, she decided to sleep.<p>

She blinked few times before she opened her eyes completely. She sat and stretched before she slid out of the futon. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw he was still there, sleeping silently. For a while, she sat there studying his sleeping form. This was the first time he stayed until dawn. Normally, he would have left before she even woken up. Then, she remembered Doflamingo warned her about how dangerous Law was.

_"He is dangerous? No matter how I see it, he looks so vulnerable in his sleep."_ She smiled to herself. Carefully, she pulled his blanket up to his shoulder.

She folded her futon and put it in the corner. Then, she made her way to the toilet outside the house. The chill air made her shudder and she had to hug herself to warm up.

He was already awake when she opened the door. Somehow, he had done fueling the _irori_ with the coal.

"You are awake…" She said softly. "It's cold, I already prepared the hot bath. Just in case you want to bath."

He propped his sword against the wall as he stood. "I'm not going anywhere today." he said as he walked past her.

She smiled and spared a glance at him before she moved to the kitchen, preparing breakfast. It was the first time they ate breakfast together but it was no different from dinner.

"What are you planning to do now you don't go anywhere?" She started the conversation.

Law stopped eating and looked at her. "… not sure yet." and continued eating. After a long paused, he spoke again. "What about you?"

"A lot." she replied as she finished her food. She rose up to her feet and stepped down to the kitchen. She thought, this was the longest and casual conversation they ever had. She knew he probably still felt awkward about it, and he would for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Danna<em>… have a drink." She spoke sweetly as she presented him the sake.

Doflamingo took it from her hand and downing the liquid, feeling it burn down his throat. Then he gestured her to fill in the second time.

"Let them stay in disguise…" He repeated. "An affair… or a young married couple…"

"Sooner or later, they'll find out and question about them." She brought up, "It may not affect you but it does to Law… and the girl."

His fingers massaged his temple in a small circle. Slowly she pulled his hand away and replacing it with hers, massaging his temple. "Is something bothering you?"

Of course he didn't mind if Law stayed with Nami for the time being, but to let them stay together under the disguise, it didn't sit well with him. He shifted a little so that he leaned against her, enjoying the gentle pressure of her fingers against his temple.

"I'll talk to him about that later." He stated as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry _danna_. Things aren't going to change. You are the only person who understands him the most." She assured.

Because he understood him, he didn't want to carry out the plan. But he really didn't have a choice in that matter.

"Anything?" He asked, changing the subject.

She moved her hand inside her sleeve, taking out a scroll and passed it to him. Doflamingo pulled away from her, taking the scroll and unrolled it open. His grin widened as he read the list. He then turned his head to look at her, draping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his torso. She smiled as she leaned against him and joining him in reading the list.

* * *

><p>Law was sitting on the barrel outside the house. It had been days and there was still no news from Doflamingo. As he leaned against the wall, his eyes watched as the leaf fell from the branch and blew away by the gentle wind.<p>

Nami, on the other hand, was tending her tangerine tree; pruning out the damaged branches. It had been a long time she had not done that, and since winter would be coming soon, she thought it would be the best time to do so. After all, she had nothing to do.

"What a nice sight!"

A voice had Nami stopped her task. She spun around and saw Doflamingo with another two tall guys. She never saw them before.

"What are you doing here, Doflamingo?"

Nami craned her neck to the side and saw Law made his way to where she stood.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Having a good day, Law?"

Law snorted in return as he turned on his heel and gestured them to follow him.

As soon as they entered the house, they sat on the floor while Nami sat by the _irori_ preparing tea for their guests.

"This is a nice house." Diamante complimented.

Nami kneeled next to Law and set the tea on the floor before she rose to her feet.

"I leave you..." She slowly edged back ready to leave.

"No! You should listen too." Doflamingo looked at her.

"Sit back, little miss." Diamate ordered.

She was a bit confused but she kneeled down again. Law glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before he looked at Doflamingo and his companions.

"We are moving." Doflamingo spoke as he raised his cup to his lips.

"And?" Law questioned.

"What's with the unenthusiastic response?" Diamanted interrupted, "Shouldn't you be asking where it is?"

"There are rats creeping in the sewer," Doflamingo continued ignoring Diamante, "Need a cat to hunt them down."

"Hunt, huh?" Law responded.

"It will be a waste but-" Doflamingo paused and looked at Trebol.

Trebol took out a brown envelop and handed it to Law.

Nami silently listened to their conversation and watched as the envelop changed hands. Her brows knitted in a frown, feeling uncomfortable about the exchange. She saw him slide the envelop into his chest.

"It's a good thing you stay here-," Doflamingo stared at Nami for a brief second, "For the time being, keep hiding. Pretending to be a married couple could do. Things has changed, Law!"

Nami's eyes snapped to Doflamingo in surprised. Just what was he was just saying. She then looked at Law, waiting for his response, but the latter remained expressionless.

"I've been staying here for quite some time already. Just tell me what happened?" anger crept into his voice.

"Woah! Calm down will you!" Trebol spoke. "There's no need to get so worked up about that."

" Law snorted in annoyance.

After several talks about their plans and things that happened, Doflamingo and his companions excused themselves. Nami rose to her feet to escort them to the door but Law held her arm, pulling her back to sit, he shook his head and stood instead, walking them out of the door. She cleaned up after they disappeared behind the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Doflamingo!" Law called when he was sure they were far away from the house.

Doflamingo cocked his head and waited for him to continue.

"I know what you want to say!" Doflamingo cut him off as he jabbed Law's chest. "Don't worry! They aren't really important."

"Important or not, she has nothing to do with it!" Law retorted with a frown.

"Well… she is!... Just!" Doflamingo asserted. "You guys are staying together remember?." He pointed out. "Whatever you do now indirectly involving her."

Law sighed, "If no one runs around and talks about it, there's nothing to be concerned about." He shot a glare at Trebol which the latter replied with another smirk.

Doflamingo rolled his eyes, "You don't understand Law… I hope you don't forget where she was supposed to stay." he patted Law's shoulder, "Young couple staying together without a legal tie… and taking her current status into account…, you, draw more attention than needed." He emphasized the last sentence. "Let's just say we think of a good plan to make your cover up... looks more convincing." he pinched his chin.

Law sighed.

"Put that aside. We don't know what comes in your way." Trebol explained as he stood in front of him."So, you... be careful."

"Spies are everywhere. At least, if she realized her current situation, she will be very careful!" Diamante explained.

"Just follow what Doffy has planned for you, this perverted little boy!" Trebol poked Law's cheek several times.

Law slapped his hand away rather hard. "Stop it!" he growled.

"I'm scared." Trebol mocked as he retreated.

Law glared at Trebol.

"Cool your head Law!" Diamante spoke as he pat Law's head.

"Ah, yes! Law!" Law turned to Doflamingo, "In a mean time, just stay here. I'll send Diamante or Gladius to keep in touch." Doflamingo reminded before he and the rest walked off leaving him.

"Doffy! Is it really okay to do that?" Trebol asked as they walked down the hill.

"It doesn't do much difference if she knew too." Diamante explained.

"Yes!" Doflamingo replied, "Nothing to worry about. She had been with him for quite long and nothing happened so far. I assume, she has nothing to do with it"

"What about Law?" Trebol asked. "He can't stay in that house forever."

"Doesn't he look so happy? Let him be." Doflamingo smirked. "I'm too nice..." That caused the other two to look at each other. "We'll see something interesting… probably." he added with his distinct laugh.

"Is it another tragic story?" Diamante smirked at the thought.

"Ne, ne, what are you talking about?" Trebol asked in confusion.

Law returned to their house. As he entered, he noticed the first snow silently fell to the ground followed by another.

"It's snowing." Law stated as he held the door.

Nami who kneeled by the _irori_ looked at him. "Are you going?"

Law hummed his reply as stared outside. "It won't take long. I'll return as soon as I'm done."

"The situation looks pretty dangerous." She voiced out her thought as she examining him from the distance.

"We are dealing with dangers most of the time" He replied softly. "Let's just do as plan." He suggested, closing the door behind him.

She sighed before she nodded slightly. Following the plan or not, it didn't make any difference at all.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When he saw the last body still tried to crawl, he raised his sword high. With the final blow, the body no longer moved. He swung his blade to remove the remaining blood.

Baby 5 and Buffalo jumped as soon as he finished sheathed his sword.

"Poor thing!" Baby 5 lamented.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for them Baby 5," Law said, "This isn't your first time dealing with this."

"Law is right!" Buffalo interrupted. "This is their fault for plotting against young master"

"Eh, where are you going?" Baby 5 asked in confusion when she saw Law turned to a different direction.

Ignoring her, he left them, disappearing into the dark road.

"Geez, Law!" Baby 5 cursed as she dragged the dead body into the cart. "He really doesn't want to stay with us any longer." she mumbled.

"Young master said, it's fine as long as he did his job." Buffalo stated as he dragged the last body into the cart and Baby 5 covered them with the straw mat.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As he stepped on the snowy road, he shuddered. It sure was cold. The _haori_ did little to warm him up. Law took out the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He stopped walking as he took in the rare scent. It was nice and peaceful. He really loved it.

She waited for the food to cook while waiting for his return. She was hoping he would be safe even though she knew he would. She looked up when she heard someone slid the door. Upon seeing him, she felt relief.

"Dinner is almost ready." she told him.

He replied with a soft hum and moved to the kitchen to wash his hands.

Nami set the table next to the _irori_ and served the meal on the table. As soon as Law took his seat, they began eating.

Law was fueling the _irori_ with coals as she laid her futon down. Normally, he would put his sword between them, but for some reason, he didn't. Instead, he placed his sword above him and pulled her futon close to his, closing the gap between them.

Nami puzzled as she looked at him.

"It's going to be cold tonight. It's better to get as close as possible to the fire" He explained as he noticed her confused expression.

A smile lit up her face and she slid into her futon, turning her back on him like always.

Even though there was still a small gap between them, she could feel him close, could feel his warmth behind her. It was comfortable than she could've imagined.

* * *

><p>Notes;<p>

Kamado : clay stoves

Haori : sweater

**Thanks for the review, fav and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just being a lazy-ass… yeay!**

* * *

><p>"There aren't many things to do in the winter." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame watching the snow.<p>

"It can't be helped. It's too cold to go out." she looked at him from where she was sitting. "And the snow is getting thicker too." she added, pouring the tea into the cups.

He nodded in agreement. Not that he cared about that snow. He felt like, it was just too peaceful. And he felt like had been living just like normal person would. His body and sword had been _sleeping_ and he just didn't like the feeling.

He let the door open as he walked and settled himself on the step. The cold air made him shudder slightly. She came to him, bringing along the cup of hot tea and a blanket.

"Tea," she offered as she kneeled and set the tray between them. He accepted the tea cup she held out to him, holding it in his hand, the warmth felt so good despite the cold weather. He turned his glare outside but his mind was wandering elsewhere. He had heard about their still current vulnerable status and so Doflamingo assigned them to do side tasks or none at all to avoid getting caught. That just meant, those he had killed last time were just small fishes and the real culprit was still hiding somewhere.

His musings were interrupted by a gentle touch on his arm. He looked over his shoulder just to see part of her blanket over his shoulder. He turned to look at her in surprise.

She smiled at him in return before turning her sight to the snow. "What's bothering you?"

"Just…" He stared at her for a moment before threw his gaze outside again, "...nothing."

He heard her soft chuckle but didn't say anything in return. He relaxed slightly as he began to feel the warmth embracing him bit by bit, combining with her warmth, it just felt so good. The mild wind from outside blew in scattering the white flakes over the earth-floor. But none of them moved from their spot, silently enjoying the warmth they shared under the blanket.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sitting up on his futon, he watched as the coal burned. A month ago, Gladius told him Doflamingo put them off from missions until he had a chance to bide the time. After that, he hadn't sent anyone to inform him what was happening at their side. He only got several news from Baby 5, which she didn't know any better.

/_"The trading went well too," Gladius told him as they sat on the stool. "But not sure how long it will last until the police finds out."_

_"Not in a good shape, huh?" Law asked almost like a statement. _

_"As of now, we stop doing our regular job until we get the green light from Vergo. Only Diamante and Senor Pink are doing the usual business… whatever, they know what to do. As of us, we just need to be very careful and not to draw attention."_

_"Then, it's not a good idea talking about that in the open." Law commented._

_"You are right!"_

_An awkward silence passing by as Baby 5 came and served tea to the both. Law was a bit taken aback when he saw her but decided to say nothing since he expected Gladius would explain later._

_"Young master asked Baby 5 to collect some information. Buffalo is sent to the fisherman town. We just wait for order."_

_Law nodded at the pieces of information. _

_"Anyway, wouldn't you like to join us to pick up some girls tonight? Heard there are some new girls. Why not having some fun while we are free?"_

_"No." He rejected flatly._

_Gladius glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. " You… never changed huh?" he smirked._

_"…"_

_Gladius chuckled and tapped Law on the shoulder, "Maybe this is our last meeting. Probably, will be seeing you next spring." He stood up, "Anything, just ask Baby 5." He signaled at Baby 5 before he left._

_Law sat on the stool as his eyes followed the trail of Gladius' footprints in the snow._

_"Next spring?" He mumbled./_

He turned his head slightly to look at her. The dim light of the lantern illuminating her face and he could see she was sleeping peacefully. When she shifted to lie on her side, he quickly turned his face away.

How long was he going to use her? He even wondered to himself. With a soft sigh, he cast his sword above his pillow and put off the lamp. Slowly he laid on his back and pulled the blanket over his torso. The night sure was cold.

* * *

><p>"The drugs were confiscated. They knew exactly the time and location where the shipment took place." Diamante explained.<p>

Doflamingo tapped his fingers on the table. "This is the fourth time in this month," he commented, "That Smoker bastard!"

"There must be someone who feeds the information to the police," Trebol added. "The question is, who?

"Could it be Nami?" Diamante assumed.

Doflamingo closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After a while, he pushed himself up.

"Where are you going Doffy?" Trebol asked as he watched him walking towards the door.

"A date." He replied with a smirk as he waved goodbye.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Maybe, it was just a trap." Doflamingo stated as he closed his eyes enjoying the light caress of the gentle hand on his head.

Monet stared at him as she continued caressing his hair, "Four times isn't a coincident. I believe someone from the inside is feeding the dogs."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Who's on your mind?"

"I have yet to figure it out." She replied with a soft sigh.

"That woman?"

"She has nothing to do with what is happening now... She hasn't done anything suspicious… at least to Vergo."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Is it?"

"Why? You sound so disappointed _danna_." She kept stroking his hair gently. "Do you think she is involved?"

He adjusted his head as he laid on his back, "Not really! But things gotten worse after Law killed those rats." he stated.

She sighed, "Because Law killed all the spies, the higher up sent Smoker and his troops to assist Vergo," She explained. "He was in a very tight situation ever since Smoker transferred to his department. Vergo is just… being careful." she added.

"Had he reported anything about the ambush?" He looked at her.

"It's nothing of your concern, he said." she smiled. "Also…" She took out a scroll and passed it to Doflamingo. "This is the list."

Doflamingo pushed himself up and smirked, taking the scroll from her hand. "I know I can count on him." He opened the scrolls.

"But, please be careful!" She put her hand over Doflamingo's. "Some time ago, Smoker visited me."

He glanced at her. "What… did he want?"

"Interrogation. He asked _if Joker_ is one of my clients." She replied, pulling away from him and poured another sake into his cup. There was a long silence before she continued again. "Looks like, he is aware about _Joker_, though he still can't relate you to _Joker_."

Doflamingo downed his drink and put the empty cup on the table, "So, what tale did you tell him?" he turned to look at her.

She gave him a meaningful smile, "I am nothing but a _geisha_. My red lips hold so many secrets." she gracefully caressed her red lips with her fingers.

He grinned as he stroke her face with the back of his fingers and brushing over her lips with his thumb, "Good! I'm counting on you too, Monet."

"Yes! Young master."

* * *

><p>Nami tightened her obi before putting on her <em>haori<em> and scarf. The weather was nice enough to walk out instead of being confined in the house. She slid open the door and saw Law sat on the barrel. As soon as he saw her, he set his feet on the ground and the both walked towards the town.

Not so many stalls opened during the cold weather. Nami walked ahead of him, stopping at certain stall to buy her stuff. As Law walked past their meeting spot, he spared a brief glance at the door and saw the close sign. He scanned around the town searching for any familiar figure. In the end, he didn't find anyone.

As they walked back, Law bumped into someone. Sparing a glance, he saw him push up his _sandogasa_ a little before he turned back and continued walking. Recognizing the man, he stopped on his track.

"Nami!" He called out.

She spun around and looked at him, noticing him walking towards her.

"Go ahead first," He told her handing her the pack in his hand. "I have something to do." He added then turned on his heel.

She only watched him left before she took the opposite direction to the house.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Law saw Diamante at the bridge, leaning against the rail. He walked in his direction, stopping next to him. Diamante nodded and smiled at him.

"Aahh… it's good to be you. Too carefree" Diamante mumbled. "Probably I should go and visit my mistress."

"What's going on over there?" Law asked ignoring the little chat Diamante started. "Why I don't see Baby 5 around the town?"

"Oh.. That!" Diamante replied as he smiled then there was a long silent.

"That?" Law asked annoyed.

"Recently, there are so many dog -watchers keeping their eyes on that restaurant." Diamante replied. "It is safe to not do anything as yet, " he added. "But, Doffy has something for you." He pulled a paper from his sleeve.

Law took the paper from his hand and frowned when he unfolded it, "_Ochaya_? What business he got there?"

Diamante chuckled, "You are not the only one who keeps a lady, Law," he cleared up Law's confusion. "But boy, you still can't beat Doffy when it comes to woman. You should learn from him-"

"Like I care!" Law cut him off sharply.

Diamante was speechless for a moment before he laughed. "I was just joking okay?" He glanced at Law, "Why so serious? This boy!"

"Anything else?" He asked coldly.

"Make sure no one see you. And… be careful! " Diamante reminded and walked off.

Law nodded understood as he stared at the paper before slid it inside his own sleeve.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"My… Law! You've grown up." Monet greeted when he saw Law and sat down next to him.

"Mo-Monet?" Law eyes widened as he looked at her surprisingly. He pulled back a little.

"Been a long time right?" She chuckled lowly and poured a tea to his cup.

"Where's Doflamingo?" Law asked.

"So impatient." She commented, "But, my _danna _went back already."

"Went back? He?" He frowned. "So, why he called me here?"

"You don't feel happy when a very beautiful woman entertains you?" she leaned closer to him, touching his arm dearly, "Am I not attractive?" she looked at him noticing the change in his expression, "Ah! Yes, I forgot, you rather like that... _yūjo_, right?."

"She is not!" Law gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"She is… not?" Monet raised her brows demanding for an answer.

"What exactly Doflamingo wanted me to do?" Law changed the subject.

"You are no fun." She pulled away from him and slid her hand into her sleeves, pulling out an envelop, "Tonight! At the harbor."

Law took it from her hand and opened it.

"Young master probably had unimportant guest gathered them around there, so…" she stopped when she saw Law rose to his feet.

"I know what to do." He cut her off. "Leave no one alive."

She let out a soft chuckle, "You are so reliable. That's why young master trusts you." She watched until he disappeared through the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Law swung his sword to shake off the remaining blood from the blade. Giving a last glance to the dead bodies, he turned to leave. The smell of the blood still lingered around his nose even though he was already reaching his house.

When he opened the door, he saw her sat by the _irori_, wrapping herself with the blanket. The futon were set neatly on the floor. His eyes met hers for a brief second before he drew his sight away to the kitchen. Somehow, getting used to the feeling of her watching him while he cleaned his hands.

He settled himself by the _irori_ just to get some warmth and watched as her hand scribbled freely on the sand and ashes with the stick.

"Are you... waiting for me?" He asked noticing her lifting her gaze to look at him.

She smiled a little. "I guess, I've gotten used of you being around this hour…"

He nodded slowly and continued his empty glance to the _irori._

"You still smell of blood." She stated as her eyes fell on the coals.

He went silent, as his eyes stared at the burning coals. "You never complained." he stated as a matter of factly.

"You are right." her lips curved into a smile, "Have you… have you ever thought about the people you have killed?" her voice low as she questioned him. Her eyes still set on the burning coals.

Slowly he turned his eyes to her, studying her calm expression for a brief second before letting out an inaudible sigh. "I … never think about that." he replied in a flat tone. "For years, I've been ordered to kill and only kill…" the memory came flooding as he spoke and then he closed his eyes to brush off the unpleasant images.

She lifted he gaze to him, didn't expect him to answer. She stared at his inscrutable expression and slowly reached out for his right hand. He was taken aback by her action. Turning his head to her, he wanted to retreat but soon forgotten as her hands holding his.

"Your hand... it's cold." she held his big calloused hand as she stared at them, stroking the inked letters on each of his finger before lacing her fingers with his, noticing how big and hard his hand was.

He looked at their joint hands, her gentle slender fingers wrapped his hand neatly. Strangely enough, he didn't feel like pulling away. Her hands were just so warm and felt good around his.

She expected him to pull away but when he tightening slightly, she was elated. His grip was strong but didn't hurt her at all.

_"Wish your heart isn't."_

* * *

><p>Notes;<p>

Ochaya - tea house

Yūjo - prostitute

Sandogasa - hat

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews, fav and follow.**


End file.
